


Koło fortuny: gra w rozpoznawanie cytatów

by Filigranka



Category: Ekstradycja (TV series)
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish, Post-Series, drobiazg, narracja w drugiej osobie liczby pojedynczej, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, wyrażenia nieprzystojne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olgierd stara się żyć normalnie i wychodzi mu to świetnie... przeważnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koło fortuny: gra w rozpoznawanie cytatów

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts).



„Czy wygrałeś?". Ćma uśmiecha się z ekranu. „Czy wygrałeś?". To stwierdzenie będzie pana prześladować, komisarzu – nie, nie codziennie. Codzienność jest wystarczająco absorbująca: szkoła Basi, nadrabianie lektur, na które nie było czasu, spacery, słuchanie muzyki, której dotąd pan nawet nie kupował, bo „kiedy ja znajdę czas, żeby chociaż odpakować?", nauka języka, mile przygodne znajomości z sąsiadami. „Kim pan jest z zawodu?". „Byłem policjantem. Teraz mam rentę" – ładne, łatwo kłamstwo (albo może prawda, ona czasami bywa tak odległa od faktów).  
     Nie codziennie, więc. Niekiedy. Może rzadko. Wtedy, kiedy Basia dostaje prawie histerii, bo spóźnił się pan po nią do szkoły. „W sklepie była kolejka", doprawdy, komisarzu, nie słyszy pan, że to brzmi jak najgłupsze kłamstwo? I nieważne, że to naprawdę była kolejka, że korek, że wypadek na drodze, więc szukałeś objazdu – przepisowo, jak zwykły obywatel, na co panu mandat, komisarzu? – nieważne, bo ona szlocha „myślałam, że znowu przyjdzie ciocia Sabina i powie, że musiałeś zniknąć, że to przez pracę, że cię znowu nie zobaczę!".  
     Dzieci się uczą, panie komisarzu, dzieci się tak szybko uczą. Doprawdy, nie powinien być pan tak zaskoczony tą walizeczką pod jej łóżkiem. Że spakowana? Że fachowo? Dzieci chciałyby mieć kontrolę, a nigdy jej nie dostają, przecież pan wie, więc chwytają strzępki. Przecież pan wie, więc proszę nie robić tak głupio zaskoczonej miny, gdy przyłapuje pan małą na zabawie misiami w dom: „To jest tata-niedźwiedź, to jest synek-miś, to jest córeczka-misunia, to jest ciocia-miśka, a to jest ta ciocia, która się puszcza z tatą-niedźwiedziem". Aj, aj, aj, skucha. Ktoś musiał powiedzieć, ale chyba trochę za późno na śledztwo, trop ostygł, zresztą, może pan odgadnie sztuczkę: w życiu nie należy się skupiać na sprawcach, tylko na ofiarach. Każdy rodzic to panu powie. A, pan jest rodzicem. Więc weźmie pan Basię i wytłumaczy jej, że to nieładnie tak mówić, że czasami jest tak, że ludzie zakochują się więcej niż raz, że to też jest miłość, że to też jest piękne, że ślub. Romantyczność. Tylko niech pan uważa, bo mała jeszcze spyta, jak się do tej całej słodyczy ma fakt, że miłość jest ćpunką (bo przecież to słowo też na pewno zdążyła już usłyszeć). Innymi słowami.  
     Ale właściwie, myśli pan, dlaczego miałbym nie powiedzieć sobie „wygrałem"? Z satysfakcją nawet? Wyżył pan. Basia żyje, pieniądze są, Sabina żyje, Beata żyje. Basia już prawie nie ma koszmarów, stopnie coraz lepsze, zostały jakieś drobne nerwice, tiki, ale bądźmy poważni, kto w dzisiejszych czasach nie ma jakiejś neurozy? Sabina wreszcie ma czas chodzić do psychoanalityka i ostatnio zaczęła coś przebąkiwać o zmniejszeniu dawki środków uspokajających. Zwycięstwo, panie komisarzu, wiktoria. Prawda?  
     Dostał pan pocztówkę? Z tym okropnym pomniczkiem potęgi Stalina, fallicznym kagańcem (Freud miałby używanie, Foucault pewnie też, dużo pan ostatnio czyta). Niepodpisaną? Od znajomych z UOPu, znaczy? I cóż tam napisali, ci mistrzowie wywiadu... Ach. Cytat. Rilke, sprawdził pan, spytał się w bibliotece. I po co? Zburzyło tylko panu spokój ducha. I tak go pan nie miał? Ciekawe, skąd wiedzieli. Przecież tego po panu wcale nie widać. Zakupy, poranne bieganie, języki, kursy, książka, wieczorem wiadomości, odrabianie lekcji z córką, wypad do knajpy. Jest dobrze.  
     Pan, panie komisarzu, nie musi się już troszczyć o tamten kraj. Tamten kraj, tamte służby, tamtych ludzi. Zdradzić panu sekret, postawić horoskop, zdjąć zasłonę z przyszłości? Oni wszyscy okażą się teatralnymi głupcami z innej epoki, kiedy przyjdzie polityczna miotła i ich posprząta. I nikt, żadne referencje, żadne wstawiennictwa, żadne zasługi, żadna ojczyzna nic ich nie obroni, pewni ludzi będą chcieli zmian, może zemsty, może tylko wolnych miejsc pracy. Przyjadą wtedy do pana, niektórzy, inni będą się włóczyli po sądach. „Wypalenie zawodowe", powiedzą inni, zmienią fach, poczekają, aż polityczna miotła się obróci.  
     Pan ma Basię, Sabinę, pan ma pieniądze. I Beata żyje, nawet ostatnio nie bierze. To socrealistyczne szkaradzieństwo w centrum Warszawy jak stało, tak stoi, jeśli panu na tym zależy, niech pan w tym znajdzie pociechę. Niech pan spojrzy na tę pocztówkę, weźmie ją sobie do serca, a potem puści z dymem (mamy nadzieję, że nie wysłali jej na koszt podatnika). Któż mówi o zwycięstwie, przetrwać, oto wszystko.  
     W tym jest pan dobry, prawda? Panie komisarzu?


End file.
